


That Night

by brilliantboffins



Category: London Spy
Genre: Angst, Bottom Alex, First Meeting, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Slow Sex, Top Danny, drug mention, that night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny felt his head spinning. The entire evening was surreal, almost dreamlike, his body being pushed to the limits while he clung on desperately in the hopes of feeling something, anything. He didn’t care if it was pain, didn’t care if it was pleasure, the sting of physical stimulation jarred his mind from its useless spinning around muddled thoughts that didn’t make sense anyway and he reveled in it. The doorbell rang time and again and he answered without a word. The room smelled of sex, alcohol, drugs, but he didn’t even take notice. The bed sheets were thrown on the floor, rumpled and shoved into a corner while his bed became a stage where Danny took the spotlight."</p><p> </p><p>On that infamous night, what if Alex had responded to the ad Danny posted online?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching London Spy I just really, really, really needed to write SOMEthing for this show. I wanted to give Danny and Alex some happy times together.

 

Danny felt his head spinning. The entire evening was surreal, almost dreamlike, his body being pushed to the limits while he clung on desperately in the hopes of feeling something, anything. He didn’t care if it was pain, didn’t care if it was pleasure, the sting of physical stimulation jarred his mind from its useless spinning around muddled thoughts that didn’t make sense anyway and he reveled in it. The doorbell rang time and again and he answered without a word. The room smelled of sex, alcohol, drugs, but he didn’t even take notice. The bed sheets were thrown on the floor, rumpled and shoved into a corner while his bed became a stage where Danny took the spotlight.

The first person had been quick, in and out within fifteen minutes. He hadn’t lingered or wasted time on sensual kisses or tender touches, instead choosing to shove Danny face down into the mattress as he pounded into him from behind. When he finished up and left, the dark haired man hadn’t even orgasmed himself, but it didn’t matter because he wasn’t even fully hard.

The second had been much gentler, taking his time to explore Danny’s body carefully. Fingertips trailed over the bruises left from the last visitor, soft hisses of sympathy falling from reddened lips. It was what Danny imagined a lover might feel like, caring, gentle, and if he hadn’t stipulated a no-talking rule to this evening of madness he was sure his partner would be whispering sweet words of comfort into his ear.

The third and fourth arrived together, leering and clearly inebriated. They had a difficult time keeping their cocks stiff and took out their frustrations on Danny, forcing him to suck harder, shoving their pricks into his mouth until he gagged and coughed. When that hadn’t worked they’d taken to choking him, heavy hands wrapping around his throat until Danny thought he would pass out.

With each person Danny hoped to feel just a little more. He clung to them, fingers clenched and eyes shut, teeth biting down on his lip so hard it left imprints in the soft skin. Some people left marks, bruises, scratches, fingerprints where they gripped too tightly, but as soon as they walked out the door Danny forgot and he was left floating without an anchor once more.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~

Alex wandered along the river clutching at the ad in his hand. He had come across it online while doing research for a mission and the words had intrigued him. The number of people who looked for a hookup online were endless, one could likely find just about anyone on there from simple one-night-stands to those who searched for something more specific to suit their pleasures. It wasn’t that Alex hadn’t contemplated it before but it always seemed far more hassle than it was worth. What if the person started asking questions? What if they wanted to know information about him? Lips turned loose with the flow of hormones and lust is notorious for causing secrets to spill. In the end, Alex always closed the browsers and exited from his fantasies, knowing he couldn’t risk a slip of the tongue. He was fine being alone, there was nothing wrong with that.

Still, something about this ad had caught his attention. The words were simple, almost crude, no flowery language, no euphemisms. This person was looking for a one-night hookup and their only condition was that the other person not speak. No words, no questions, just sex. Alex had read and reread the ad checking to make sure. He had hacked into the webpage and retrieved the IP of the poster, tracing it to a Daniel Edward Holt. A quick search had revealed a poster boy of someone who ought to be in the rehabilitation ward of a hospital. Long-term drug use, possible alcoholism, abused childhood, short-lived relationships, abusive partners, no job, no education, and Alex could only imagine what ‘Daniel’ did to pay for his drugs and alcohol.

The MI6 agent was on the verge of closing down his search and erasing his history when a photo of ‘Daniel’ popped up. The man’s hair looked disheveled, cigarette hanging from between two fingers. He was splayed on a sofa with another man’s arm around his shoulder, obviously caught unaware that the camera’s focus was on him. His mouth was curled into a smile, body language open and inviting, but his eyes… Alex froze. Piercing eyes that tried desperately to match the smile of his mouth but failed spectacularly, portraying a sadness that hit Alex like a punch to the solar plexus.

Without further hesitation, Alex printed out the ad and headed out of his flat.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~

It was almost twilight. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and Danny was so tired he felt sure he could simply pass out for a week. Hands and mouths have touched, kisses, licked, grabbed, scratched, bit, and caressed every inch of his body, both inside and out, and he desperately wanted to shower away the feeling of disgust he was beginning to become aware of as his drugged-haze began to lift.

The night was almost over, and he was sure no one else would come. Stumbling off the bed, he headed for the bathroom, purposely averting his gaze to not look at the mirror. The thought of seeing himself was frightening and he felt almost sure there would be a tattooed sign on his face marking the shame of his acts.

His hand paused as it reached for the shower tap, the doorbell’s loud ringing breaking through his reverie. The semen from his previous visitor drip out from his opening and slid down his thigh and Danny shuddered, knowing he likely had at least half a dozen people’s come inside him. Well, surely, he could handle one more person. It was impossible for him to feel anymore reviled by himself so he might as well.

With a shaky laugh of self-deprecation, he headed for the door not bothering to throw any clothes on at all.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~

Alex looked around the hallway as he waited by the door. The building was tattered, obviously old, and the paint was chipping around the door frame. The thin walls only muffled the noises coming from each flat and he could hear people moving around as they got ready for the day ahead.

When the door in front of him finally swung open Alex could only blink, slightly caught off-guard at the sight of the completely nude man. A quick glance revealed several bruises, and from the faint tremor he could tell the man had barely the strength left to stand. Still, he greeted Alex with an attempt at a smile before stepping back to let him in. The flat was dim, lights turned off leaving only the twilight which filtered in from the windows to illuminate the furnishings.

Before Alex knew what was happening the other man was on him, arms around his neck as he pulled their faces close for a kiss. The MI6 agent moaned in surprise before quickly recovering to reciprocate the gesture.

Danny didn’t hesitate, letting his body go through the actions that had become familiar through the night. His visitor’s prim and fitted coat was slipped from broad shoulders to pool on the floor before he began unbuttoning the dress shirt. This man was different, he didn’t smell of alcohol or drugs, he didn’t leer or immediately grab Danny’s arse, instead he simply let Danny kiss him, allowing his host to take control of the situation.

Alex kept his hands politely at the other man’s waist. It was slightly overwhelming how desperate the dark haired man seemed, tugging and pulling at his clothes while directing them towards what Alex assumed would be the bedroom. He followed willingly, but remained on the receiving end, wanting to wait and see what mood his host would set. A good agent never made the first move until he could scout the situation and Alex was content to simply gather the information he needed before deciding his next course of action.

The scent of drugs reached Alex before he even entered the bedroom and he turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss, to cough. Danny’s frantic undressing of him paused as he glanced towards the room before leveling apologetic eyes at his visitor.

“Sorry.”

The instinctive apology startled both men and as they froze and stared at each other, not quite sure what to do next.

Slowly, like he was dealing with a skittish fawn, Alex reached forward and wrapped his hand around Danny’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled and shook his head as he ducked down and pressed his lips to the other man’s once more. The agitated edge to Danny seemed to vanish as, this time, Alex initiated the kiss and set the pace. He took his time, running his tongue over the shorter man’s lips before licking his way inside.

Alex’s powerful arms slid around Danny to pull him close. Their bodies pressed together as they both moaned heatedly. Danny felt himself relax gradually, his attention focused solely on the kiss as he tried not to break his own rule and voice questions. This man was mysterious in a way that all his past visitors hadn’t been. He had come wearing bespoke clothes with hints of a rich cologne. His movements and mannerism dripped with clues to a rich upbringing, private school, Oxford education, and Danny was sure if he spoke the accent would be posh and sharp. This man felt like someone who took afternoon tea and enjoyed reading thick books with big words in front of a roaring fireplace at his private estate, not someone who should be in one of the seedier parts of London, about to engage in a quickie hook-up with someone like Danny.

A soft, questioning sound from Alex brought Danny out of his head as he realized they were now standing in front of the bed. The taller man’s shirt was gone, revealing a muscled chest that made Danny look like a prepubescent child. The touch of a large hand which cupped Danny’s jaw was clearly a question, silently asking if he was all right, and Danny replied with a small smile of reassurance before pressing Alex to sit on the edge of the bed.

The dark-haired man climbed onto Alex’s lap, straddling his thighs as he leaned in to press kisses along the long neck. A deep and sensuous groan fell from the younger man and he willingly tilted his head back, revealing his throat for Danny to worship. The host happily set to his task, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle nips in an attempt to see just how many different kinds of noise he could pull from his guest. At the same time, trembling hands set to work on Alex’s belt, eagerly wanting to have the man fully de-clothed.

Alex felt Danny fumble with the button on his trousers, the shaking in his limbs making the job difficult. His own hands wrapped around the unsteady fingers, stilling them, before he finished the task himself. Danny smiled his appreciation, pushing at Alex’s shoulder to urge him to lay back before he slid off of the younger man’s lap so that he could pull the trousers free. Long legs caught briefly on the clothing as neither had bothered to get Alex’s shoes off first, and they both laughed before rectifying the situation.

By the time Alex was lying on the bed without a stitch of clothing, the mood in the room had lightened. Danny’s previous expression of forlorn sadness was replaced by something much more peaceful as Alex’s severe expression also softened into what might have been fondness. He reached out and pulled Danny to himself, littering kisses along the prominent collar bones. The man was far too thin, and Alex suddenly felt an urge to take him out to a restaurant somewhere for a feast.

Danny reached to the bedside table and slid open the drawer. He pulled out a condom and looked at Alex questioningly, to which the other man nodded. A sense of relief spread through the host. Several of his visitors tonight had decidedly not used protection, far too busy trying to shove their dicks inside him to even care, and Danny had let them but he had hoped this mysterious man wouldn’t be one of them.

He didn’t bother with the lube since he was still quite loose from before, but Alex frowned as Danny reached behind to finger himself open a bit more. The soft hiss from sore muscles being forced to loosen once more made the MI6 agent reach out to his partner in concern. He pulled Danny’s hand away from his own arse, then nudged the shorter man onto hands and knees. Alex’s warm hands pressed against Danny’s buttocks, urging them to part before he gasped at the sight. The abused opening was swollen, clearly over stimulated without being given the necessary time to recover, and in desperate need of care. Luckily there was no sign of blood but Alex winced even trying to imagine how Danny must be feeling right now.

Danny glanced back over his shoulder at the gasp, wondering why Alex was only looking. Did the sight disgust him? He hadn’t had time to clean himself up and now he remembered there was still semen inside. Quickly, Danny folded his legs under, sitting up. He looked around for something to use and grabbed a handful of wet tissues from the bedside table, hurriedly trying to give himself a wipe. He couldn’t do much about what remained inside, but at least he could make himself appear more presentable. His face was flushed red as he turned back to face Alex, humiliation making him unable to meet the other man’s eyes. This posh stranger had likely never seen such a mess of a person before and it would be well within reason for him to treat Danny with little more than repulsion.

As Alex reached for him, Danny winced. It shouldn’t matter what this man thought, Danny would likely never see him again after this, but for some reason the dark-haired man yearned for his approval all the same.

A warm had splayed across Danny’s stomach, fingers stretched and palm flat. Slowly the hand slid lower, gradually getting closer and closer to the where Danny was most eager to be touched. Given all the sex he had had older man’s body was tired and he hadn’t been able to reach orgasm with the last few visitors. Still, he wanted to try. With Alex he was dreadfully hopeful that his body would cooperate.

Alex’s grip was firm, but gentle, a caress that tested the waters to see what his partner would enjoy. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, pulling out a soft whimper from Danny, before wrapping his entire hand around the length. Danny’s hips thrusted up into the grip as his head fell back, wishing he could beg for more. The younger man stroked the cock in his hand eagerly, eyes watching Danny’s reaction as he tested out speed and technique, smirking just a little when he managed to force a whining sob from his host.

Just when Danny thought he might orgasm from the hand job alone the delicious pleasure suddenly stopped and he couldn’t help but stutter out a soft, “P-please…”. His hands scrambled for Alex’s and he gripped the other man’s wrists tightly, eyes begging for the man to continue. His visitor shuffled closer and pressed their mouths together, kissing him sweetly as if to placate him. Alex’s mouth was hot and wet, and Danny kissed like he was a dying man drinking from the well of life. Pent up feelings crashed against the shields he had carefully built while Danny manically tried to keep them in control.

The soft crinkle of a wrapper being opened utterly escaped Danny’s attention but he felt the condom being rolled onto his cock. Startled at the unexpected turn of events, he pulled back and looked down where Alex’s hands had successfully encased his penis in the protective covering. Danny blinked and looked at his visitor in confusion, brain not quite computing what was happening. Alex couldn’t…surely not. None of his visitors had wanted Danny to top, all far too eager at the chance to dominate over him, use him for their pleasure in return for their silence.

Alex met Danny’s gaze, his own expression open, questioning, asking if this was all right. As the disbelief faded, Danny gave a nod before reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. In the meantime, Alex laid down on the bed, cheeks flushed and eyes wide as he spread his legs and waited. His breaths were short and rapid, and Danny could practically feel the nervousness radiating off of the other man. For a moment the older man paused as he studied his visitor. This couldn’t be his first time, could it? No one would entrust such an important event in their life to a stranger, especially someone like this mystery visitor who could clearly have his picking of partners.

Danny carefully coated his fingers with the lube and gently pressed the tip of a finger against Alex’s opening. The younger man flinched as his body jumped at the unfamiliar touch. Involuntarily, a questioning noise escaped Danny’s throat as he met Alex’s eyes once more. ‘ _Are you sure? Is this really ok? We don’t have to_ ’, he tried to convey.

Alex took a deep breath and consciously relaxed his muscles. He wanted this, he did, and clearly Danny intended to go slow. Reaffirming his resolve, the MI6 agent widened the ‘V’ of his legs a bit more, giving Danny more room to maneuver as he nodded his consent. He felt the tip of the finger slip inside and inhaled sharply. It didn’t hurt, the slim digit barely even forcing muscles to part, but it was an odd feeling.

Danny leaned forward, resting his weight on one hand as the other worked to open his partner up. He bent down and brushed his lips over a nipple hoping to distract Alex from the discomfort of the preparation. Alex’s hands cradled Danny’s head as he mouthed over the tight bud, sucking and nipping gently as the finger slid further and further in before becoming fully seated. Danny tried moving it a little and the other man moaned at how unusual that felt.

“Please...,” it was Alex’s turn to break the silence rule as he yearned to feel more.

Danny smiled, feeling a bit more reassured now that it seemed his visitor didn’t hate this and actually wanted to continue. He carefully extracted his finger and added another. This time he felt Alex’s body tense as his muscles stretched to accommodate. Danny wasn’t in any hurry so he took his time, enjoying the sounds and reactions he was able to pull from the other man. A slight curl to his fingers caused Alex to start, practically leaping from the bed, and Danny knew he had managed to find the sweet bundle of nerves which would make this experience much more enjoyable. Careful not to over-stimulate, the host brushed over the prostate lightly, skimming around the outer edges so as not to push Alex too hard.

The younger man didn’t really know what was happening as his mind flooded with pleasure. His body seemed out of his control as every time the fingers inside him hit that special spot it shuddered. He moaned and gasped, fingers clutching at Danny as his hips began to move, trying to coax the fingers deeper inside.

It wasn’t long before Danny was able to thrust his fingers in and out of Alex’s pliant body with ease, the tight opening eagerly welcoming the intrusion. As he pulled his fingers out to spread lube over his cock, Danny knew he couldn’t keep silent at this point. He had to make sure, had to ask using words. With the tip of his cock pressed to the ring of twitching muscles, the host bent down and pressed another kiss against his visitor’s mouth, chuckling when the younger man tried to pull him into deepening the kiss.

“Are you sure?” Danny’s voice was low, a bare whisper like anything louder would shatter the walls around them, “Are you absolutely positive you want this?”

Alex’s eyes snapped open upon hearing the first full sentences from this otherwise stranger. He nodded frantically and tried to reply only for his voice to fail and end with a weak whine. The younger man cleared his throat and tried once more, attempting to sound confident despite how shaky he felt.

“Yes…yes, I’m sure.”

As Danny dipped low to bring their lips together, he rolled his hips, nudging the tip of his cock into the tight heat that awaited him. Both moan groaned at the penetration, each clinging on to what little control they had left. Alex’s legs wrapped themselves around Danny’s hips as he pulled the other man in, deeper into himself. He could feel every inch of the cock as it forced him open from the inside, sheathing firmly between his walls.

Danny wanted to be careful, he really did, but Alex wasn’t helping as he seemed most eager to try and rip away whatever reservations Danny had left. His entire body trembled with the effort of not simply slamming in to the hilt and he took out his frustrations on Alex’s mouth, biting, sucking, and plundering until they were gasping for breath.

Alex didn’t give Danny a chance to pause once he was fully inside. He squirmed on the bed and whined in complaint until Danny could only chuckle at the other man’s impatience. Slender hips pulled back before thrusting forward once more, starting an easy rhythm that allowed both partied to adjust and get used to each other. It was clear to Danny that, even if this wasn’t the other man’s first time, he was still quite inexperienced so he made sure to keep an eye on Alex’s reactions despite his own lust blurring the edges of his thoughts. Kisses trailed over pale skin as Danny made his mark on the younger man’s neck, and Alex repaid him with soft whimpers of desire.

Most people avoided Alex, his chiseled looks and stern expression made him hard to approach and even if the odd person did manage to garner up the courage to talk to him his reserved attitude would often be read as disinterest and even condescension. The MI6 agent kept a tight hold on his shield, using it to keep the world away. Never had he felt the vulnerability of now, being under another man, his body subjected to pleasures of the most basic kind. His nerves were numb from lack of touch, withered and dying, thirsting for a connection with another human being and now they drank up the stimulation Danny offered in great, heaving gasps.

“O-oh…god…,” Alex moaned as he felt the orgasm build.

Danny reached down and cupped the younger man’s straining erection, stroking it with his thrusts. The head was flushed red as pre-come leaked from the slit. Danny had seen plenty of cocks in his time, but he honestly felt this would be the loveliest, thick and hard, with a neatly trimmed patch of hair at the base to act as a frame. He shifted his hips, trying to angle for where Alex’s prostate would be, and on his next push the man below him yelped as his body shuddered to a full-body orgasm.

The sight was beautiful, a reprieve from a dark night of frantic pawing and aggressive hook-ups. Alex’s body arched up as his head fell back, exposing his long neck which was now peppered with marks. His hands clutched Danny’s biceps, gripping hard as streaks of come splashed onto his stomach and chest accompanied to panted breaths and wanton mewls.

Danny’s own release was fast on the heel as the sudden tightness of Alex’s body practically trapped his cock inside the intense heat. He slammed the hand not on the other man’s cock against the bed, desperately trying to keep himself from collapsing as pleasure flooded through his body. He couldn’t move, and didn’t want to, riding out the waves of his climax as the clawing in his chest slowly subsided.

For a few moments the room was still, both bodies like statues aside from their heaving chests.

As his sight slowly returned, Danny took the chance to admire the truly beautiful person below him, wanting to speak but afraid to at the same time. Will this stranger now leave? Walk out that door and never return? Danny felt a stinging tug at the thought and he wanted to bury his face against the other man’s neck while begging him to stay. Still, his ad had said one night, and he doubted this man who was clearly from a higher class would want anything to do with someone like himself.

Gently, Danny pulled out and got off the bed on wobbly legs to bin the condom. The sun was up now and light spilled into the room as the city came to life outside. Alex sat up with a wince, moving carefully and clearly trying to get used to the soreness that must have felt foreign to him. Danny bit back a smile and offered his guest a flannel who blushed and hurriedly cleaned off his stomach and chest. It was such an endearing sight that the older man couldn’t help leaning in for one more kiss, one last brush of lips in remembrance of a meeting he had no doubt he will never forget.

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 1 END**

 

First time writing for these two characters, kind of nervous about how I portrayed them OTL  Thanks for taking the time to read, and kudos/comments always adored :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only supposed to be one night. One night of anonymous sex. But apparently fate has other plans for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Danny said the night he posted the ad he was 19 yo, which would put Alex below the age of consent. Let's just...use some artistic license and say it took place when Danny's in his mid-to-late twenties and Alex is in his early twenties instead.
> 
> Anyway, I bumped the total chapter count to 3 since it seems I'm going to need more than 2 chapters for this.

 

Danny sighed around the cigarette between his lips. His gaze was dull as he stared out towards the river, wondering, not for the first time, how it’d feel if he just threw himself into the freezing waters below. There wasn’t many people out as the hour was early, a few joggers, dog walkers, and a handful of people staggering home after working night shifts. The dark haired man supposed he ought to head back as well although he cringed to think of his small, cramped, messy bedroom. It never failed to bring back memories of what had taken place a mere week ago. Seven days, yet it felt like a lifetime away. Danny would have even doubted the reality of that night except he had run crying to Scottie the next day and poured his heart out about what had happened.

The elderly man hadn’t judged, hadn’t asked questions, just ushered Danny into his car and took him to the hospital to get checked. He held Danny’s hand as test results came in, and later took him out for breakfast where they played the part of two normal friends out for a lovely Sunday brunch.

Danny toyed with the idea of telling Scottie about the last visitor who had graced his flat, but he didn’t even know how to begin. Surely it sounded like a ludicrous fantasy of some sort, a one-night hookup with a handsome, kind, sweet stranger, and besides, what did Danny hope to achieve? He didn’t have the man’s name, no way to contact him, it was likely they’d never meet again. For all he knew the man had a wife and two kids on an estate in Chelsea and only came to Danny upon finding the ad online to play out some no-strings-attached homoerotic fantasy. Still, none of that prevented him from wondering. What IF he had been brave enough to ask? What IF he had just said something…anything, instead of letting that man walk out the door without even a goodbye? A part of Danny felt like the other man had wanted to break the silence as well, but both were simply too scared to speak, and in the end Danny could only watch as the man walked out of his life.

A stinging pain caused the forlorn man to hiss as he dropped the cigarette that was now burnt to the end. He shook his hand, trying to cool the burn on his finger and growled. This wasn’t doing any good. He had to just put that night behind him and move forward. The hospital had cleared him from any immediate diseases, he was put on PEP, and in a few days Scottie’s going to accompany him to get HIV tested. He had to find a job, or at least make some money before rent was due at the end of the month, and swooning over some handsome stranger wasn’t going to help with any of that.

Danny pulled out his phone and checked for any messages he might have gotten. A few friends who had texted wondering if he wanted to meet up during the night, a few invites to clubs and parties, nothing unusual, and he was about to put the mobile back into his pocket before it vibrated with an incoming message.

Sender: Rich  
Subject: 2nite 1h £50 my flat

Danny couldn’t help the shudder that coursed through him in reaction to the proposal. He knew what Rich wanted, had done it before, but every time he had left feeling like he had been dragged through slime. Still, the man provided free drugs, alcohol, and then paid him for a good time, so as long as he could repress his gag reflex Danny could make an easy £50. He hit ‘Reply’ and began typing.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alex felt his legs burning as he pushed his body to go faster. The slight drizzle helped keep him cool during his run as he sped past other joggers, trying to physically jolt his jumbled thoughts from his brain. A week. A week of showing up at work dazed and distracted. A week of zoning out during meetings and being caught daydreaming. The other agents all teased him, joking that he had a girl on the side even though they knew perfectly well how dysfunctional Alex was at anything remotely resembling social interactions. For the entire week Alex has had to fend off his burning desire to let his legs take him back to that run-down neighborhood and once more knock on that old, paint-chipped door.

He couldn’t forget the eyes of that man. Deep green, beautiful, conveying thoughts that their voices couldn’t. They looked like they would light up and sparkle if the man was happy, yet that evening there had been nothing but sadness. Broken. A wordless cry for help that Alex wanted to give but didn’t know how.

So Alex ran, literally. He ran and ran until his lungs were burning, until his body was physically so exhausted it couldn’t spare the energy to dwell on that stranger, until he suddenly ran straight into a warm body which let out a startled cry as it stumbled back, bringing Alex’s run to a dead halt.

“Ow!” Danny cried as his phone flew from his hands. It landed a few feet away and shattered to his disbelief. Goddammit, another expense he’s going to have.

He turned to the offender ready to launch into a tirade about watching where one was going but the words froze in his throat making him sputter.

For a few seconds both men could only stare, wondering if the other was an apparition sprung from their overactive minds. Surely the world couldn’t be so cruel as to throw them together like this, like some fated encounter between two meant-to-be lovers. The possibility of an identical twin flittered through both minds then tossed aside as rubbish, yet that meant they would have to face the reality of what was happening.

Alex was the first to move. He walked past Danny to where the mobile had fallen and stooped down to pick up the pieces. Cradling them in his hands, the younger man brought them back to Danny and held them out like an offering.

“Are you OK?”

Danny blinked down and felt the memories flood through his mind at the familiar voice. Yes. Without a doubt, this was the man who was in his flat a week ago. He willed himself to look up and meet the concerned gaze, trying to pull himself together.

“Me? I'm fine. You don't know me, but if you did, you'd know I'm always fine.”

As Danny took the offered pieces of his now defunct mobile and slid them into his pocket, Alex kept his eyes concentrated on the dark haired man. Shaky hands, trembling voice, clearly lacking in sleep and food. He held out the drink he always carried on his runs and motioned for Danny to take it. With a bit of hesitation the gesture was accepted and the older man took a small sip from the opening, feeling the cool liquid trail down his throat and settle in his stomach.

A look passed between them and Danny bit his lip, trying to come up with something to say.

“I…I wanted to say thank you. Which I didn't get to say... last time. Last…week.” He winced at how horribly awkward that came out and cleared his throat to try again. “My name’s Danny.”

The other man nodded, still looking unsure, but he offered a small smile, “My name is Alex.”

Danny let out a nervous chuckle and handed the drink back to Alex.

The two strolled along the river, taking sneak glances at each other then quickly looking away when they got caught. Small talk seemed far too dull for this moment and yet neither could come up with anything meaningful to say. Danny attempted to pepper some questions at Alex, asking about his hobbies, where he was from, but they all felt ridiculously shallow.

“So Alex, are you... um…hm..I've run out of questions,” Danny finally conceded with an embarrassed laugh.

“Ask me. Please,” Alex urged.

The older man decided to take the plunge, “Are you out?”

Alex paused and looked out towards the river before gazing back at Danny.

“No...,” the MI6 agent couldn’t help the slightly dejected tone that filtered into his voice. Danny clearly had no issues with his sexuality, why would he want the hassle of dealing with a grown man who was still hiding in the metaphoric closet? “If you want to go, I can understand that reaction.”

Danny shook his head, feeling sure about something for the first time in a week, “I don't want to go.”

Alex smiled in relief as they continued to walk, both feeling a little more settled.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~  
  
The flat was clean, bright white, striking black, nothing out of place, even the shoes at the front door were neatly put away so as to avoid clutter. Danny looked around almost afraid to touch for fear that his fingerprints would ruin the pristine surfaces. No photos on the walls, no posters, no trinkets on shelves to add a personal touch.

“There’s a terrace. If…you want to smoke, I mean,” Alex informed him, trying to ease the tension. They had only met less than an hour ago and already Danny was in the man’s flat, surely this wasn’t something one can consider ‘normal’. But then again, nothing about the way they met was ‘normal’.

Danny walked around as the other man went to shower. Everything looked new and modern, likely expensive. Row upon row of shirts that looked more or less the same to Danny, with suits to match. It was quite astounding, really, as Danny had never seen anything quite like it. Clearly, Alex was in an entirely other league. Danny had only ever heard of people like him in movies, knowing that they existed but never having had the chance to meet one. A posh and rich man, not boy. A man who clearly has a solid career and his life in order. Danny felt like a little boy playing grown-up, severely inadequate and was left wondering what exactly made Alex give him the time of day.

When the bathroom door opened the dark-haired man felt his breath get stuck in his throat. Alex was…breathtaking, quite literally. In the light of day Danny saw him clearly for the first time and as if the man couldn’t be any more perfect, he looked like the living sculpture of a Greek God. Hurriedly shuffling out from the bedroom, Danny mumbled an excuse about letting Alex get dressed before rushing to the living room where he tried to calm himself. What was he doing here? What could Alex possibly want with him? What could he possibly offer to such an immaculate human being? A part of him almost wanted to just leave, run away and go back to what he was comfortable with. Except…well, what he was comfortable with had led to a drunken, drug-filled night of anonymous sex that left him even more numb than before, so it wasn’t really an appealing option.

Danny carefully perched himself on the edge of the sofa, elbows resting on his knees as he took a few deep breaths. No, he won’t run. Not yet, anyway. He wanted to know more about Alex, know more about this man who seemed to drop into Danny’s world out of nowhere.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~  
  
The restaurant was quite busy. Well-dressed servers bustled about with dishes, offering drinks and menus as soon as they stepped inside. It was the type of place Danny wouldn’t have even bothered going into had he been with his usual friends, but Alex had led him here promising that the food was exquisite. That sounded lovely except Danny couldn’t even really figure out what was being served as the menu looked more like a dictionary of random words clumped together that made no sense. “Rolled oat porridge”? “Eggs Florentine”? And how is “Prunes with orange and ginger” even considered a dish at all? Even putting aside the actual menu, Danny cringed at the prices. He couldn’t imagine spending that much on a single meal but he tried desperately not to let it show.

“I can pay,” his companion offered.

“No, it’s fine, um…,” the older man’s flustered reply hinted at his surprise as he realized Alex was able to read him like a book.  
“I must be easy to read,” he offered in embarrassment.

“You are,” Alex agreed, his lips twitching a bit in an amused smile.

“Is that bad?” Danny asked, feeling self-conscious. Surely he should be a little more discreet with his thoughts and feelings at this point.

But Alex simply shook his head, “It makes a change. The people I work with are inscrutable.” The man’s eyes looked neutral, but his voice sounded almost disdainful and Danny wondered if Alex, perhaps, didn’t get on with his colleagues.

“I can be inscrutable,” the dark-haired man tried. Certainly most people felt that Danny wore his heart on his sleeve, but he had his secrets, too. Surely if he attempted to, he could be as inscrutable as Alex and his colleagues, more mature with his emotions.

“Did you look through my clothes?” the younger man asked, that hint of amusement back in his voice.

Danny laughed in surprise, feeling a bit guilty at having been caught. He had made sure not to touch anything, but he did snoop a little. Curiosity and cats and all that. He was afraid Alex might have been offended or even angry, but the man looked serene, the slight smile still gracing his handsome features as he gazed fondly at Danny, making him feel incredibly young.

 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alex had never met anyone quite like Danny. The man tried desperately to appear ‘grown up’ yet failed spectacularly at every turn. His expressive eyes told of his story while his body language gave away his feelings like an instruction manual. ‘Textbook’, Alex’s mind supplied. Man in his mid-thirties, no stable job, dabbling in drugs and alcohol, possible depression, wanting excitement but too scared to do anything too rash, the data scrolled through the agent’s mind without him even noticing. What most people would label a ‘burden’ on society, no ambition, no drive, mundane, dull, and Alex could practically hear the other agents scoff at how…average, below average, Danny was.

None of that mattered though. It was fascinating to Alex to watch as Danny tried to tip-toe around him, yet still clumsily attempt to gather information on the younger man. It was endearing, no one had ever been so interested in him before, or taken the time to try and get to know him.

He hid his chuckle behind a napkin as Danny fumbled with his fork, then glanced furtively around as he tried to figure out the ‘correct’ way to eat something on his plate. The older man was likely much more used to sitting on a sofa with a cup of instant noodles or a burger and it was clear this environment made him nervous. Still, he made an effort and Alex appreciated that.

A few times their fingers brushed as they both reached for the salt shaker or napkins, and both of their cheeks would flush pink. Danny would splutter while Alex would carefully retrieve his hand, and the next few moments would be filled with awkward glances. It was odd, considering how intimately they already know each other’s bodies, yet here they were blushing and stammering through a meal.

Alex found that Danny tended to ramble when nervous. He spilled almost his entire life story through the meal and the younger man was more than happy to let him. It saved him from having to talk much, and it gave him a great opportunity to observe his new…friend? Partner? Acquaintance?

Danny had a habit of telling him something, then realizing it might be taken the wrong way, quickly backtracking to explain. The corners of his eyes would crinkle when he laughed, and he would lick his lips and bite on them when he waited for Alex to answer some question or other.

By the time they finished their meal Alex was privy to Danny’s childhood, where he went to school, who his friends were, his hobbies, and information on an array of pets he had had in the past. It was slightly daunting to be given so much data so willingly, usually the people Alex met guarded their personal lives like a dragon hoards gold, but Danny apparently didn’t have much of a filter. It was a nice change, and Alex found he felt more and more relaxed as the meal went on, the other man’s easy, open manner setting a light-hearted mood.

Even though Danny had reassured him that they could split the bill Alex subtly took it from their server as he passed by. He excused himself to the washroom and paid for their meals on the way, which made Danny’s eyes widen when he found out. His cheeks grew rosy even as he grumbled a little but cheered up when Alex reassured him he could pay next time. Their walk back to Alex’s apartment was slow, the pace easy as their shoulders brushed against one another. Danny pointed out the birds in the trees and Alex rattled off data on the species to which the other man responded with outright laughter.

“My personal Wikipedia,” he chuckled, causing Alex to blush and duck his head.

Danny then proceeded to quiz him, pointing out plants, cars, even buildings to see what kind of trivia Alex knew about each item. This being his neighborhood, the MI6 agent knew plenty, and took pleasure in astounding Danny with his knowledge.

As they approached the doorstep of Alex’s flat Danny grew quiet. Alex had an idea what the other man was thinking, but kissing outside was simply…unthinkable. The security camera above his door was a constant reminder that he was being watched and the last thing he wanted was to put Danny in any kind of danger should his employer find out that he was more than an acquaintance. Before Danny could say anything, Alex stretched out his hand. He caught the older man’s puzzled and slightly disappointed expression as they shook hands. Afraid that the other man might have thought Alex didn’t enjoy their time together, the agent stayed at the doorway and when Danny peered back a smile broke through the usually serious expression.

Danny turned around and grinned to himself as he lit up a cigarette

This would be interesting indeed.

 

 

* * *

 

_**CHAPTER 2 END** _

Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments always loved and adored :D

 


End file.
